Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for electronically capturing, storing, and/or redeeming coupons.
Related Art
Coupons for use in shopping are well known. Such coupons typically provide discounts to customers when the customers purchase products from a particular merchant. For example, a coupon can offer ten percent off of the regular purchase price if the product is purchased prior to a specified date. As a further example, the coupon can offer multiple products for the price of one product, such as two for the price of one. As yet a further example, the coupon can offer a free product (generally of lesser value) with the purchase of another product (generally of greater value) at the regular price, such as a free toolbox with a set of mechanic's tools. Coupons can also offer rebates.
Although such coupons have desirable benefits, they suffer from substantial deficiencies. For example, the coupons must be obtained, organized, stored, and redeemed in order to provide the benefits.